Falling for you
by yoyoyo791
Summary: Percy Jackson was never the same after meeting Aphrodite in the car, after that Percy didn't love anyone else or get a girlfriend except he did fall for another unobtainable woman. Aphrodite thought Percy was just another demigod on a quest to save Olympus but as soon as she laid her eyes on him, she fell. Percy/Aphrodite, Percy/Hera, Percy/Piper. Perodite/Pera/Periper
1. Chapter 1

Percy was standing in the throne room with the team of Argo II, Jason and Piper to his left and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel to his right. After the events of Gaea rising and Leo sacrificing himself to save the world, everyone was shell-shocked to say the least. Piper's and Hazel's were still red from crying over Leo and Frank, Annabeth, Jason and Percy were comforting them.

"Welcome, Heroes of Olympus to Olympus!" announced Zeus in a thunder booming voice which echoed throughout Olympus.

"Step forward, Frank Zhang, son of Mars," said Ares, from the left side of the throne room. Ares switched into his Roman form as he looked towards Franks with a gaze full of pride.

Frank glanced at Hazel and she responded with slightly squeezing his hand. Frank then nervously stepped forward and quickly knelt towards his father.

"For your bravery, courage in the quest, you have been awarded with serving me as my lieutenant and godhood," Mars announced to Frank.

Frank was astonished with this reward, and he glanced back at Hazel and Hazel mouthed 'do it' and Frank returned his look towards his father and replied, "I accept."

"Frank Zhang, your domains will be leadership and courage, and you will serve as your father's lieutenant," rasped the Fates, as they appeared out of nowhere.

Frank then glowed with a red glow and stepped back to Hazel right after.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, step forward," Pluto spoke.

Line break

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," announced Poseidon.

Percy stood forward and knelt towards his father.

"For your selflessness, loyalty and strength on this quest, you have been awarded with godhood and to become my lieutenant," Poseidon spoke.

"I accept," responded Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, your domains will be heroes, destruction, loyalty, storms and true love" rasped the Fates, as they looked at him.

Percy's eyes widened at his last domain and he realized it made sense as ever since he fell in love with Aphrodite, he has never fell for anyone else after he met her in the car.

Aphrodite's eyes also widened at the mention of his domain of 'true love' and immediately glanced at Percy. She also felt the same about Percy as ever since they met in her car, she couldn't forget his sea-green eyes, tanned skin and messy mop of brown hair. Percy's image was burned into her mind and the amount of times she got off using his face was innumerable. Ever since they met, Aphrodite broke up with Ares, divorced Hephaestus (everyone expected it sooner or later but was still surprised) and stopped her lascivious activities with mortals which meant no more demigods. This absolutely shocked Olympus as she was known for those activities and many people were questioning what she was doing. Ares constantly tried to get Aphrodite to return to him but every time he got close to her, Aphrodite charmspoke Ares to go away. Aphrodite then had a longing feeling in her eyes as she looked at Percy.

Percy also stared back at Aphrodite and Percy swore to himself that he could never get sick of her appearance, those kaleidoscopic eyes, sun-kissed golden hair, that perfect face, hourglass figure and with beautiful g-cup assets to adorn her body too. Percy had always wanted her ever since he met her and he mentally promised himself that he would get her when he became a god.

Ares saw what happened between the two and he seethed with jealousy. Although he already had a rivalry between Percy and himself, the fact that Aphrodite was looking at Percy further deepened his hatred for Percy and now he couldn't wait to absolutely destroy him when Percy becomes a god. Ares promised to himself that once he crushed Percy, Aphrodite will come right back to him as always and if she doesn't, he'll force her back.

"It's time to CELEBRATE!" screamed Apollo and Hermes, as soon as the ceremony ended.

Everyone rushed out to the main hall and the vibe was great, Zeus was dancing a dance from something like 1950s? Poseidon and Athena were arguing yet again, about olive fish? Demeter was trying to convince demigods and nymphs how great cereal was and Hestia was tending the large campfire as usual. Apollo and Hermes looked like they had just pulled a massive prank and soon a scream of "APOLLO! HERMES! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" You could see Artemis chasing them around. Ares as usual was trying to get back Aphrodite by saying "I need you, I need your sexy body" and was replied with a slap to the face by Aphrodite. All the demigods and the original seven (except Leo) were having fun with their partners and over all, the party was great. Except Percy Jackson, he was currently at the balcony looking over Manhattan with a solemn expression, Aphrodite quietly crept up behind him and "Boo!" Percy jumped in fright and reached for riptide until he saw that it was his crush.

"You scared me, Lady Aphrodite"

"No need to be so formal, call me Aph or Dite" gently replied Aphrodite.

At this Percy blushed and gently said "Thank you, Aph"

Aphrodite gasped at how cute he looked when he blushed and proceeded to squeeze his cheeks at how cute he was.

"Can you pwease stop that!" exclaimed Percy while still being pinched by Aphrodite. Although he said to stop, he was rather enjoying her soft skin brushing against his face.

"So what's troubling you?" asked Aphrodite as she lowered her hands from his face.

"Just my pathetic love life, I like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back and I'm scared if I confess, I will get immediately shot down." Murmured Percy with his head cast down.

"Who's the lucky girl? If it's someone I know, I might be able to-"said Aphrodite but was suddenly interrupted with something soft and warm on her lips. Her eyes widened but closed them to enjoy this feeling of bliss. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just mouth to mouth, no tongue or anything. Just a simple, innocent kiss. Although it was a simple kiss, the feelings that went through their bodies were unreal. The feeling of true love, happiness at finding love and finality at finding her soul mate.

But while this happened, a pair of jealous eyes were staring at them from behind a pillar.

"How dare that slut steal my future husband"


	2. Chapter 2

**Review so I can understand your thoughts on the story so far and what I need to improve on. The updates won't be consistent but most of the time, there will be 1 chapter a week. Exams for me are coming up and I need to be studying so…**

**Percy will definitely be with Aphrodite but should I also make Hera join Percy? Or even Piper join Percy as I quite liked Piper in the books. Tell me in the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

_Olympus – Hera's Temple_

An angry goddess was currently raging in her room and throwing and breaking things.

"HOW DARE SHE TRY TO STEAL MY PERCY!" screamed Hera as she had an expression of anger at the moment. Hera had been drawn towards Percy's loyalty and she knew, never in a million years, would he ever cheat on her. Percy was like Hera's counterpart unlike that rapist Zeus who forced her into marriage, Percy was everything Hera dreamt of, from looks, personality, and love. Hera had been attracted to Percy since the time when he returned Zeus' master bolt, his courage and loyalty towards his friends immediately drew her attention to him.

When Hera is with Zeus, her main domain, marriage, is being constantly broken as he always cheats on her. This constantly shatters her heart, no matter how many times he cheated on her, the heart-wrenching feeling of betrayal will always be with her.

Hera quickly formulated a plan within her mind and she marveled at how vicious the plan was. Hera may be no Athena but she knew how to make a good plan when needed. Her plan will make Percy hate Aphrodite and Percy will fall for her. Hera merely smirked at her plan.

_Olympus – Aphrodite's temple_

A certain lovesick goddess was in her bed jacking off to Percy kissing her.

"His lips taste even better than I imagined!" moaned Aphrodite as she was violent thrusting her fingers in and out. The moans were coming faster and more intense as she imagined Percy above her and ravaging her. Finally, she came and let out her biggest one yet.

She giggled, "I never knew just thinking about Percy ravaging me could give me this kind of pleasure." Suddenly she felt a spike of jealousy directed at her, although she couldn't pinpoint the certain goddess, she had already guessed who it was.

Aphrodite frowned and whispered to herself, "I will never let you take away my Percy, no matter what it takes."

_Camp Half-Blood – Poseidon's Cabin_

No matter where Percy was, everyone was attracted to him. Women, men, married or single, all their heads turned when they saw him, they just couldn't help but feel attracted to his masculine aura, handsome visage, and well-toned body. He was the male embodiment of love.

Percy was currently laying on his bed and was extremely happy, HE FINALLY KISSED ONE OF THE GIRLS OF HIS DREAMS! He raised his fingers to touch his lips just so he may be able to remember that soft, succulent sensation he felt. Although he kind of forced a kiss on Aphrodite, she returned the kiss nonetheless.

The camp horn blew which signified it was time for the gods to come to camp. Although the horn blew, no one was sure which gods or goddesses were coming but some of them were certain not to come. For example, Hera and Zeus would almost definitely not come unless Hera had a grudge with one of the demigods and if that happened, that demigod was probably dead. If Zeus came then Camp Half-Blood was in danger or he came to quell Hera's anger.

Percy groaned as he got out of bed and started to grab some random clothes of the floor and just put them on, Percy never tried to look his best, although he didn't try, he still looked incredibly handsome. Looking around his room, he saw clothes strewn over the floor, shoes all over the place and Percy's cologne which he loved to use. Grabbing his cologne and dabbing it over his wrists and neck, he quickly put it back where it originally was and ran out the door and closing it as he left. As usual, Percy was one of the last ones to arrive and he quickly yelled "Poseidon's cabin, present!" and ran over to his usual seating spot around the campfire.

Piper was surrounded by girls comforting her as Jason broke up with Piper as he realized all those memories were fake and he still love Reyna. Percy glanced over at Piper and he realized what had happened to Piper and was angry at Jason for throwing her away like that. Percy gasped in shock as he recognized the 20 year old who was sitting next to Piper and hugging her, it was Aphrodite! Aphrodite chose to dress in a white crop top with short jeans only reaching halfway down her thighs, it amplified her long, sexy legs.

When Piper was with Jason, Piper always had a thing for Percy, who didn't? Percy was single too and this further attracted Piper to Percy. Jason seemed too perfect, the kind of guy who never swore and always did the right thing and never went against the rules. This kind of turned Piper off as she was quite into the bad boy type and Percy was exactly the bad boy type. Percy was currently single and Piper was dealing with heartbreak, what better way to fix her heartbreak by hooking up with Percy?

Someone patted Percy's back and, "How have you been my son?" Percy swiveled around and saw his father, Poseidon, there.

"Hey Dad, I'm doing great," replied Percy as he looked into his father's sea-green eyes.

Poseidon smiled at Percy then sat down next to him, and Chiron started announcing with gods had come.

"Apollo, the god of poetry, prophecies and the sun! Demeter, the god of agriculture! Aphrodite, god of love, sex, beauty, and lust! Hermes, god of speed, messengers, and snakes! (made that one up), Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, and father of horses!" announced Chiron in a loud voice that made sure everyone heard him.

Percy looked back at Aphrodite except this Aphrodite looked back at him, and gave him a seductive wink. Percy gulped and immediately looked right back at Chiron who was talking about procedures and whatnot.

_Line Break_

Percy was talking to Piper about what Jason did and asked if there was anything he could to help.

"The best way for you to help," whispered Piper.

"Is to take me to bed and make some love to me," as Piper breathed into Percy's ear.

Percy gulped and looked away from her and he said, "I don't think you're in your right mind Piper,"

"Oh, I can assure I'm in the right mind," replied Piper as she grabbed the back of his head to force him to look directly into her tanned face and kaleidoscopic eyes which were just like her mothers.

Percy looked into her eyes and felt like he could just spend days looking at her eyes and never get tired of the never-ending movement and colors constantly changing. Piper looked into his sea-green eyes and perfect face, and just by being so to his face, she started to hyperventilate. She pulled his head even closer to hers till they were millimeters apart, she and Percy at the same moved forward and their lips made contact. This continued on for minutes until they finally parted with strings of saliva between them.

This kiss was different compared to the one with Aphrodite, this was a lot more sensual but also contained the feelings which Piper had harbored for Percy. Then he asked her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Piper said with determination and resolution in her voice.

Then Percy grabbed her hand and brought her to his cabin and soon moans and groans were heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Won't be posting for a week or so, as I am currently studying for exams. Please Review. **

**Chapter 3**

_Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon's Cabin_

A male god and a female god in the same bed were currently cuddling each other except they were both naked and kissing each other. Their hands explored each other's body, making sure no place was left untouched, even though they had just had a long session last night, and they were still eager and ready for each other.

"You need to know something about me Piper," Percy paused as he took a serious look on his face.

"What is it my love? You can tell me anything" Piper responded while her hands were caressing his well-toned chest.

"I'm in love with two other people, even though I'm love with two other people, I will never leave you or forsake you" Percy said as a hint of desperation came into his voice.

Piper was shocked, but then again, someone like Percy who had looks, personality and loyalty would most likely have more than 1 lover. Piper narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she guessed who one of them were, "Is one of them my mother?" Piper asked.

Percy couldn't believe that with her first try, she had managed to guess who his first love was. Percy thought he had hidden it well as he never openly stared at her or talked about her to his friends.

"How did you notice?" Percy asked curiously.

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, basically whoever she crushes on we will crush on, well except the males." Piper responded as she talked about her mother in an annoyed tone.

Percy was quite surprised with this new piece of information about her mother and his crush. Percy never would've thought whoever Aphrodite liked, will make her daughters crush on.

"Was the reason you fell for me because of your mom?" Percy asked as his voice carried a hint of anger in it.

"NO! Definitely not! I fell for your looks and personality, not because of my mom" Piper replied with ferocity and anger as she stopped what she was doing and looked directly at him.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Perseus Jackson!" Piper said while being dead serious. "My love is unlike what I had for Jason, this is true love."

Percy's heart at that moment was completely filled with love for his new girlfriend, Percy already had love for Piper as she had taken his virginity and he had took hers. But right this moment, Percy's heart was truly filled to the brim and he had officially fallen for Piper. Percy had also realized that he needed to move all his belongings to his new home in Olympus.

"Would like to move next to my temple when we move in?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I'd love to" Piper smiled at him.

Percy's temple could be anywhere on Olympus except for where the Olympians are situated. Percy's and Piper's blossoming love did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite.

_Camp Half-Blood – Aphrodite's cabin_

Hmm, so she finally made a move on my Percy huh? Aphrodite thought to herself as she continued to do her makeup. As she applied mascara to her eyes, she thought that she wanted Percy, no matter what, even if she had to share. That's how much she wanted Percy.

She, the goddess of love and lust, was willing to share a man with other woman. She had never felt like this before, even with Adonis. With Adonis, it bothered her too much that she had to share him with Persephone but with Percy, she was completely willing, as long as it meant that she could have him.

"Girls, time to wake up! I've got a boy to seduce" yelled Aphrodite as she smirked evilly.

_Camp Half-Blood – Dining ground_

Percy held Piper's hand as he walked towards the dining grounds, people stared at them and muttering to each other how perfect they looked.

"Percy! I see that you finally got yourself a girlfriend" Grover baaed as he trotted over to Percy and Piper.

"Hey G-Man! Yea, I finally got a girlfriend" Percy blushed as he held tighter onto Piper's hand.

Piper looked Percy and saw how cute he looked right now. Then she turned to look at Grover.

"Hi, I'm Piper Mclean, official girlfriend of Percy" Piper declared with pride and possessiveness in her voice.

"Wait, as in Tristan Mclean, Mclean?" Grover looked shocked.

"Yes but I'd rather not leach off my dad's reputation and fame" Piper replied. Piper looked annoyed that Grover had immediately recognized her dad, she didn't like it when people only looked at who her father was and not her.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a celebrity as my girlfriend? Awesome!" Percy teased as he looked at Piper.

Gasps soon erupted as if a chain of volcanoes erupted. Percy and Piper looked behind them and saw why.

Aphrodite was wearing extremely skimpy clothes that fully emphasized her perfect curves and body. The clothes were basically a bikini but just covered a bit more. Aphrodite just simply oozed out erotic beauty at this point

Percy also gasped as he saw her but felt someone pinch his wait, he turned and saw Piper staring at him with a jealous expression.

"I may allow your little harem plan but for now, you're only allowed to look at me" Piper whispered into his ear.

Percy gulped and reminded himself to try his best to not look at other girls. He and Piper resumed walking to their bench and to grab breakfast. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of Ares boys hitting on Aphrodite and he immediately turned jealous. He then got out of his seat and walked towards them.

"Don't you see she doesn't like it?" Percy growled as he looked at the group of Ares kids.

"Who are you to care? It's not like you're her boyfriend or something" they said.

"My, my, Percy, you seem to be jealous of them?" Aphrodite said but she was extremely pleased that Percy got jealous for her sake.

Percy immediately turned red and shook his head. Aphrodite then waved her hand and soon the Ares boys were in nothing but underwear, they immediately ran off towards their cabin.

Laughter erupted as some of the boys were wearing rather embarrassing underwear.

Someone grabbed his hand and said "Mom! Percy's mine" Piper looked towards her mom with an annoyed expression.

"Well my lovely daughter, I'm sure we can share" Aphrodite teased.


End file.
